<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing with the tide - High seas (Alta Mar) one shot by TheCrownless2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505025">Sing with the tide - High seas (Alta Mar) one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2'>TheCrownless2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alta mar - Freeform, Angst, AnÍbal is a animal, Clara cares for Natalia, Clara sings, Detective Varela knows, F/M, High Seas, Mentions of Rape, Natalia gets beat by her husband, Natalia is an underrated character, Natalia poisons her husband, Rape, Sailing, because seasons 1 and 2 are better, can't get over what happened, in season 3 so have this instead, on a ship, translation of Pierre with such a puny, voice compared to the Spanish version, why tf did they dub the english</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara sings about what happens to Aníbal which gives Natalia flashbacks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing with the tide - High seas (Alta Mar) one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the song Church bells</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———</p><p>
  <em>She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fold your hands and close your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, it's all gonna be alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, they're ringing.</em>
</p><p>The young woman wore a smile on her face as she lit up the room with her elegant voice. The Barbara de Braganza carried its passengers swiftly through the open water with seldom worries, yet everyone on board knew something was amiss. Especially for Clara who wore a smile though the lyrics of her song betrayed who for what she might know of an ongoing investigation. The woman looked to her boyfriend, Pierre, with tears in her eyes but she kept smiling and singing.</p><p>Though soon as she pushed through the song, memories of what she was singing started to flash back to her. Clara closed her eyes trying to control her thoughts as her Voice cracked in a little which caused a raised eyebrow from Varela, Quickly Clara turned to her friend, Natalia and the two women shared a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Jenny was hosting Junior League parties</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And having dinner at the country club</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Ken was always getting way too drunk.</em>
</p><p>The wealthy woman sat quietly on her chair, watching the blank stares before her. She glared to her right, noticing what should be her loving husband staring off at another part of the ship, his gaze did not meet hers as his hungry eyes were fixed on another.</p><p>"Aníbal." She called softly to get his attention, but the only response he gave was a cold grunt." Don't you think you've had enough to drink, darling?"</p><p>"You don't get to tell me I've had enough." The man hissed coldly towards her, yet his gaze never left the prey he was stalking. "I'll make that judgment." Aníbal replied bluntly before taking another sip.</p><p>Natalia averted her gaze with a heavy sigh. She knew exactly what her husband was thinking, yet she chose to do nothing, what could she do? She knew better than to go against Aníbal, he was too powerful, so she remained silent, deciding to drown her feelings at the bottom of a bottle, pretending her husband wasn't praying on a young woman right in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>Saturday night, after a few too many</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He came home ready to fight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all his money could never save Jenny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the devil living in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all bruises, covered in makeup</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark sunglasses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that next morning, sitting in the back pew</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Praying with the baptist.</em>
</p><p>Natalia stood on deck to get the fresh air. The gentle sea breeze flowed through her hair and hit her face like a knife. She averted her gaze from the sea, shutting her tired eyes as the mask of her glasses shaded the bright sun above her.</p><p>The noise of the other passengers clouded her mind making it almost impossible to think, until she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to see who it was, her brother, Fernando greeted her with a smile.</p><p>"Evening, Natalia."</p><p>"Fernando. How can I help you?" The young woman asked as she turned her attention back to the endless sea, avoiding eye contact with her brother.</p><p>"What's wrong? " her older brother asked as he noticed her quiet behaviour, the way she wouldn't make eye contact or even smile. Her face was black and blue although hidden with makeup, but she couldn't hide it from her brother as he knew the only time she put on sunglasses is when Aníbal would come home drunk.</p><p>"Nothing." His sister replied as she walked away without saying anything more.</p><p>
  <em>She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fold your hands and close your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, it's all gonna be alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, they're ringing.</em>
</p><p>With a cigarette in her hand she watched as her husband wrapped his hungry arm around Clara, a young girl who fell for his scandalous intentions as he masked them with a smile and a promise, a new job offer for the young singer when they arrived at port. But Natalia knew her husband too well to know this was a lie. Yet she did nothing as she watched him lead Clara upstairs with a lustful look in his eyes, Natalia knew exactly what his intentions were. But still, she averted her gaze with a sigh as she did nothing to help the young woman.</p><p>
  <em>Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No law man was ever gonna find</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And how he died is still a mystery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he hit a woman for the very last time.</em>
</p><p>'I love him.' Natalia said to herself as she hovered the tiny bottle over the glass cup, trying to tell herself this lie over and over but she still didn't believe it.</p><p>She glared at the bottle that was filled with poison, with her husband sitting next to her but of course drawing his attention away as he planned a scheme she didn't yet know of.</p><p>She couldn't take the pain anymore, so without thinking over it she poured the poison into Aníbal's cup, averting her gaze away with a sigh. This will all be over soon, the pain will stop..soon.</p><p>...</p><p>In a cold sweat and labored breathing, Aníbal went into his cabin to fetch a cigarette. Natalia always kept the good ones in her purse for when they would go out to events, a night like this deemed something of that value since his plan was failing him.</p><p>Exhausted and feverish the man took a seat on the bed. His mind was on Clara as he leaned back and drew the cigarette towards his poisoned lips. Hoping to calm his racing thoughts and troubled mind.</p><p>Aníbal reached into the purse to put the lighter away, as he was shuffling through his wife's belongings his hand knocked a tiny glass bottle. Finding this odd, the man picked it up to examine it. Veneno 'Poison' Aníbal's hands shook in rage. Now his symptoms made sense.</p><p>Poor timing for Natalia as in this moment she walked through the door. Aníbal stood, with the look of the devil written upon his face. "Did you really think you could hide this from me?"</p><p>
  <em>She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing there in a black dress singing, singing</em>
</p><p>"What are we going to do Natalia?" Clara murmured nervously as her body shook. Eyeing the lifeless body before the two woman.</p><p>Natalia whipped the sweat off her forehead as she averted her gaze away from the lifeless body that was her husband, laying there, still, unable to hurt anyone again, she was free..if she sets the scene correctly to avoid getting caught.</p><p>"We'll make it look like an accident. Help me take him to the stairs. We'll make it look like he fell."</p><p>....</p><p>The retired detective slowly approached the table as he scanned the area for any clues to match his suspension, keeping one ear on the door in case the owner comes back to her cabin.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to search the couches and find tiny pieces of glass hidden within the fabric. As he looked closer he noticed a blood stain on the edge of the table. This and the glass from the vase gave Varela enough evidence to convict the woman he thought killed Aníbal. Now, it was only a matter of time to get Clara to confess.</p><p>
  <em>Fold your hands and close your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, it's all gonna be alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, they're ringing.</em>
</p><p>As the young lady sang her attention was drawn to a familiar face within the crowd, Natalia smiling at her, Clara smiled back before watching the older woman with a worried gaze.</p><p>The detective approached Natalia with a pipe drawn to his lips and a suspicious smirk upon his features. Drawing a breath before speaking softly and eerily calm. "Greetings, Natalia. Beautiful song she is singing yes." He smiles.</p><p>"Yes. It's lovely." Natalia replied coldly as she smiled to mask her real emotions.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice, some of the words in that song, the details sound familiar.. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?.."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I..." Varela glanced down with a cocky grin before drawing his pipe away. "I know what you two did.. See me later, I think I know how to make... make this whole thing disappear..." He laughed softly as Natalia raised a brow and Clara grew concerned. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>